Love Department: Aomine Daiki
by VaniVani
Summary: This is how you -unexpectedly- fell in love with Aomine Daiki. Rated M just in case. Aomine Daiki x Reader
1. What the-

Summary: This is how you -unexpectedly- fell in love with Aomine Daiki.

Pairing: Aomine Daiki x Reader

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke characters.

* * *

"[Name]! Hurry! You're going to be late again!"

You groaned in response as you turned over in your bed, pulling the sheets up over your head in hopes it will drown out your mother's nagging about you and your priorities about life and school. Your body jolted in surprise as you heard your bedroom door open and the sudden, heavy sounds of footsteps were getting closer and closer to your bed. The bed sheets were then ripped off of you, you groaning loudly in response to the feeling of cold attacking your body.

"Honestly, [Name]… What will I do if your teacher contacts me again? Would you please get up and get ready? Your breakfast is going to get cold," your mother sighs in annoyance. You grunt as you push yourself up in a sitting position and blink tiredly. Your mother shook her head and placed the bed sheets down at the bottom side of your bed and opened the curtains, letting the morning sun in. You groan again, shielding your eyes from the bright light. Your mother puts her hands on her hips and looks around your room's floor. Games, magazines and clothes litter the ground. It was a feat in itself that your mother didn't break her neck while coming into your room. "You were up playing video games again, huh? Do I need to take them away again?" That woke you from your grogginess. "C-Come on, Mom! I'll get ready, I'll get ready!" You scramble out of your bed, careful not to trip over your stuff and rush to the bathroom. Your mother chuckles and carefully steps over your mess and out into the hallway. "You make sure you clean your room when you come back home from school today, young lady! Or I'll clean it up for you!" You groaned for the 100th time that morning and meekly replied that you understood and began to brush your teeth.

This was a typically normal day for you. Stay up late fooling around not noticing the time, fall asleep late and forget to do your homework, wake up late, go to school late, get scolded by friends and your teacher, go to volleyball practice and then go home and start all over again. You sigh as you slip on your school uniform. You look at yourself in the mirror, turning to the side, sticking out your butt, checking it out. The skirt seemed to be a little too short this time. You ruined your last uniform, which was also typical of you considering the only time you weren't clumsy was on the volleyball court. You tried to pull down the skirt a little bit, silently cursing your mother for giving you 'bodacious booty traits', as she would would call it. You continue to fix your shirt, noticing it seemed to be a bit tighter now.

"I'm going to have to get new shirts…" You mutter as you slip on your jacket and fix the ribbon on your neck. Too lazy to fix your hair nicely, you pull it up into a messy bun, but pull it off anyways. You check yourself out once more and decide you look fine. You head downstairs, inhale your breakfast, grabbed your bag and rush out the door, muttering thanks to your mom.

As you step outside, you were greeted with the sun and a cool breeze. You inhaled the morning air and smiled. Even though you hate the fact of leaving your bed, you never really regretted it considering recently the morning weather has been kind to you. You step down the porch steps, open the gate and lock it behind you and start your trek to school.

"Ah, I almost forgot," you mutter as you reach into your bag and fish out your phone. You usually turn it off before going to sleep because your friends like to spam you with text messages and you end up never going to sleep. You loved them and all but it was kind of annoying. You waited as your phone started to turn on and grimaced at how many new text messages you had. "What the hell Kirumi…" You looked in front of you from time to time, just to make sure you didn't bump into anything as you scroll through your new messages. Seems like the regular stuff; cute boys Kirumi has seen, the interesting -but not- latest school gossip, oh, someone has a crush on me, and- Wait. Hold up. You scroll back to that one important message and read it over and over.

_[Name]-chan! You're not going to believe who has a crush on you!_

You deadpan at the message and close your phone shut. Should you disregard this message? It could be another crazy theory Kirumi was oh so famous for. This wasn't exactly the first time someone had a 'crush' on you. But it wasn't really a crush, though. It was just Kirumi over exaggerating and seeing things that wasn't even there. You decide to ignore it and prepare yourself for the worst as you get closer to school.

* * *

"[NAME]-CHANNNNN~!" You blankly stare at your friend as she charges towards you, ready to glomp you. But, this being a regular morning thing between the two of you, you expect it and dodge it, allowing your friend to skid to the ground, missing you by three meters. "Ah, morning, Kirumi-chan," you say flatly as you enter the classroom and take your seat by the window. Kirumi wails and runs up to you, asking why you were so mean and how could you just avoid her hug of love like that and so on. You sigh and pat your friend on the head, issuing an apology, calming her down in an instant. She grabs a chair and sits next to you, giggling. Class didn't start yet, which was surprising because you actually got there on time.

"Neh, neh~ [Name]-chan~! Did you get my message last night?" You look at your shining friend, her brightness literally blinding you so much that you had to look away. You huffed in annoyance and nodded. "So, who likes me _this time_?" You ask sarcastically, placing your head on your hand, waiting for the onslaught of nonsense to come babbling from your friend's mouth.

"Wellll!~ You didn't hear it from me, but I heard a certain someone from our basketball team has been eyeing you for some time now!" Your eyes slowly glaze over to your friend's sparkling ones. "The basketball team, Kirumi? Ugh, our team is nothing but a bunch of thugs. You expect me to be happy about this?" You mutter. Kirumi pouted. "Oh c'mon, [Name]-chan! If you dated someone from the team, you're popularity would reach maximum peak! And I would be the best friend of a celebrity!" _'So you just want me to date someone from the team so you can become popular, huh?' _You sigh again and shake your head. "How do you even know that this is even true? Where did you hear this from?" Kirumi giggled. "I can't say~" You groan in annoyance and roll your eyes.

The bell rang for class to begin. Kirumi winked at you as she returned to her seat. You smile at her and shake your head, can't believing you constantly get caught up her in antics. The teacher came into class and smiled at you, probably commending you for coming in on time. You smile back proudly, opening your textbook. As your teacher begins the lesson, you can't help but think back to Kirumi's theory.

_ 'Someone from the basketball team, huh? Do I even know any one from the team?'_

* * *

Before you realize, it was time for lunch. You expected to have lunch with Kirumi, but she had a emergency club meeting to go to and urged you to eat without her. Well, at least you'll be getting some peace this time. You grab your bento and exit the classroom, it being too noisy for your liking. You peek out the window, down at the front yard, but to your dismay it was crowded. You walk to the stairs, thinking the roof was the best option to eat your lunch. As you reach the top, you push the heavy door open and a strong gust of wind hits your body, your hair falling out of your bun, [h/c] strands flowing every where. As the wind calmed down, you sigh, blowing the long hair out of your face as you enter the roof top. You lost your hair tie and were too lazy to look for it or go back downstairs to get a new one so you push it back, running your fingers through it to get it out of your face.

You then pull down your skirt as you take a seat, particularly anywhere and feel something soft on your butt. _'Huh?' _

"Oi."

You look to each side, thinking you heard something and felt something moving beneath you. "Huh?" You look down and see that you were sitting on top of someone. "WHOA!" You shriek and stand up quickly, a blush adorning your cheeks.

You just fucking sat on someone.

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry, dude! I wasn't paying attention and I- wow- I'm such an idiot!" You babble your apologizes and smack yourself on the forehead. "Are you okay?! I didn't squish your bones did I?" The boy you sat on sat up straight, scratching the back of his head. He looked up at you, his strong gaze catching you off guard. "I'm fine. Would it kill you to look where you sit next time?" You nod and are relieved considering you didn't crush him. You and your butt...

The boy gives you a look over -more than once actually- silently. You sigh. "I came up here to have some lunch, sorry, I didn't realize the roof was already taken." The boy shrugs and lies back down, closing his eyes. "You can stay here if ya want. Just don't make too much noise," the boy mutters. You blink owlishly at him and quietly take your seat a couple feet away from him. You didn't expect him to allow you to stay, especially after what happened and you expected him not to be a nice guy, considering the way he looks. The boy was tall, you could tell, muscular too, dark blue hair, tan brown skin and these blue intense eyes. You've never seen such eyes before. It made you shiver. Was there always a boy like this at your school? You begin to open up your bento, stealing small glances at the boy lying near you.

_ 'He's kind of handsome… in a delinquent kind of way,' _you think to yourself as you eat your lunch. You're startled as the boy suddenly sits up again, looking at you.

He continues to stare at you. Wait, no, he's staring at your lunch isn't he? "W-What… What the hell are you looking at?" You stammer. He points to your lunch. "That looks pretty good. You made it?" You look at him dumbfoundedly. You shook your head. "Nah, my mom made it," you reply. He nods his head and puts his hand out. You stare at him; from his face to his hand. "Hand it over already. What are you waiting for?" You gape at him, the food in your mouth about to fall out. "What the- Why the hell would I give you my lunch you creep!" The boy just stares back at you, a small smirk, adorning his handsome features. "Payback for sitting on me. Give me your lunch for a week and I'll forgive you, BigButt," he exclaims. You stare at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me?! Why the hell should I agree to that!" He frowns at you. "Because my ribs hurt and now I don't think I can go to a very important basketball practice today because of you," he replies, his eyebrows scrunching together in annoyance. Your eyes widen in shock and a stab of pain strikes your chest.

You never meant to hurt him and you certainly didn't mean to make him more upset than he already was. You frown and look down at your bento. You sigh and hand it to him. He smiles, which catches you off guard and begins to eat your lunch. At least you were able to eat some of it. You didn't have that big of an appetite to begin with today anyways.

"Wait, you're on the basketball team?" You ask suddenly, just now noticing you may have skipped over a very important detail. "Yeah, so what?" The boy answers, his mouth full of food. You cross your arms and look him over again. He definitely looks like he played sports. And you guess he had the kind of build for a basketball player. "Are you any good?" The boy starts choking on his food, startled by your question. You hand him your water, which he gulps down ferociously and looks at you with a dumb look. You blink at him a couple of times and cock your head to the side. "What? What is it something I said?" The boy starts to laugh, as if he just heard the best joke in the world. You blush in frustration, not understanding what was so funny. "What! What is it?!" As the boy started to calm down, he looked you straight in the eye. "You've never been to our school's basketball team games?" You blush in embarrassment. "W-Well, it's not like I don't _know _we have a basketball team. I just don't really pay much attention to it since I have volleyball practice and all," you explain hastily.

It was the boy's turn to blink at you. "We have a volleyball team?" You look at him a blank stare. "And you're _ridiculing _me?! We've won championships you asshole!" The boy smiled and shrugged his shoulder, handing you back your now empty bento box. You pout and close your box and put it back inside the pink handkerchief. "You should come to a game," the boy suddenly said, making you look at him. You scoff. "As soon as you come to one our games," you retort.

There was a few minutes of silence. Then the lunch bell rang, signaling to go back to class. You sigh and stand up, dusting off the back of your skirt. You bend down to reach your bento, trying hard to not notice the boy checking you out as you did so. "When's the next game?" You grumble. The boy stands up himself, yawning and stretching. "Tomorrow we're having a practice game with another school after school. How about you?" You brighten, happy to see that he was interested in coming. "This Friday we're having a game, actually." The boy shrugged and replied, "Alright, I might show up then if you come tomorrow." You smile and nod, agreeing you would come.

"Ah, I'm going to need lots of strength, so make sure you pack something more meat based for lunch tomorrow, okay?" He says with a chuckle and ruffled your already messy hair. You gape at him, smacking his hand away. "Wait, you were actually serious about that?!" The boy scoffed. "Of course I was, BigButt." You frown at the new nickname he gave you, him snickering at your response. "It's not BigButt, you creep; it's [First Name], [Last Name] [First Name]!" you shriek. The boy yawns again as he waves you off while heading towards the door. "Aomine Daiki," he shouts back to you as he exits the roof top.

You sigh and head to the door yourself. What the heck did you get yourself into?

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, I know I haven't been around as much, but I'm back now! I need to stop being so super lazy! Anyways, I'm working on old and new stuff and here's a lil' reader-insert for yuh to distract you while I finish the old stuff! ;

quoted account: LocosKitty

tumblr: .com


	2. Dreaming

You weren't exactly sure what was the actual reason why you were here, but you were here anyways. You slid yourself on the bleacher to the side so others can sit beside you. You straightened your skirt and looked out onto the court. The basketball players were huge; a bit too big to be human. It kind of frightened you. You're eyes snapped towards one team member that was yelling at the others. Did he really have to yell to get his point across? You continue to scan the team members, hoping to spot that familiar head of blue and your eyes landed on a girl instead. It caught you off guard for a moment, but you realized she was part of the team.

'_ Wow, she's gorgeous…' _The girl had long pink hair, nice smooth looking pale skin, eyes that showed determination and that -chest-. You were pretty sure they were bigger than yours, which made you a bit self conscious. You didn't particularly like your big chest and you weren't that bad of a looker either, but this girl was a piece of work. The seats in the bleachers began to fill up, not all the way, but enough that you had to scoot a few seats over. Aomine wasn't on the court yet. Which was weird because he basically asked you to watch him play and for him not to show up would be rude, wouldn't it? You sigh and start twirling a strand of your hair around your finger. You've never actually attended a basketball game yet, so you felt a little out of place. You didn't know much about the game, only little bits you've caught while your cousin watched some games on the television.

The doors to the court opened and you guessed the other school's team started to pile in. They didn't look much different from your school's team; a bunch of big, muscular thugs. They took their place on their side of the court and began discussing things with their coach. You then notice your team huddling around the girl you noticed earlier, which surprised you the most. _'Is she the coach or something?' _As you were watching the teams get ready for the game, a spot of blue caught your attention.

_'It's about time, you idiot.' _There he was, a little late, strolling onto the court as if he owned the whole floor. The guy who yelled a lot started yelling at him, to which Aomine waved him off like it was no big deal. You shook your head. That was so typical of him. You freeze as Aomine turned towards the stands, his eyes landing right on you. You put up your hand, waving to him with a small smile on your face. You couldn't see him from that far away, but he waved back to you, kind of, and you could feel his smug smile all the way to your seat. You huff in annoyance and roll your eyes. Aomine had better put the show of a lifetime for you.

* * *

Were basketball games always so thrilling? You were literally on the edge of your seat as it was nearing the end of the fourth quarter. Aomine blazed down the court to the other team's net and slam dunked it in. His face turned towards you, a large smirk on his face at your reaction. You put your hands together, your mouth slightly opened and your eyes twinkling with awe and admiration. It was like you were watching an epic battle of man vs man on the court. It was amazing to you and you wouldn't dare look away even for a second. As soon as it began, it was over. Touou obliterated the other team: 92 to 32. You didn't know how long you were standing, but you sat on the bench and exhaled. How long were you holding your breath? It seemed that throughout the game, you had lost yourself. You were cheering and didn't even realize it; cheering out his name and jumping for joy as he made a basket. It was like you were in a dreamlike state; none of the other players were in your field of vision during the game. Your eyes were solely on him and him alone.

You blushed slightly, wondering how more embarrassing you could get. You watched as the teams bowed to each other and parted ways. Your team went into the locker room and the audience on the bleachers started to head out of the gymnasium. You stood up from your seat and walked down the stairs. Aomine saw you come down and walked towards you, that smug grin never leaving his face.

"So, what'd you think?" You blushed again and crossed your arms while looking somewhere else. You shrugged and replied, "It was alright, I guess." Aomine scoffed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with a towel. "I saw you up there in the bleachers. You can't stand there and tell me you didn't enjoy watching me play," he retorted with grin. You pouted in response and sighed, your hands on your hips. "I have to hand it to you, Aomine. You were really awesome out there." There was no point to even try to hide it; you were impressed. Beyond impressed even. He looked so graceful when playing. It was as if he was born to play this sport and you regretted not attending other games before. Aomine chuckled. "What are you doing after this? You must of worked up an appetite. Wanna grab something to eat?" You suggested. Aomine raised a confused brow at you, that stupid smirk never leaving his face. "You taking me out on a date, [Last Name]?" You blushed and lightly punched his arm. "You idiot! No! I was just-" Aomine shushed you by bringing a finger to your lips. "Yeah, yeah, relax, I was just teasin'. Let me go change real quick and I'll meet you at the front of the school," he said clearly bothered by your yelling. Your shoulders slump and nod in agreement as you turn towards the gym's doors to walk outside.

The evening air felt good against your skin, a great difference from being inside. You take your hair out of the ponytail, letting the wind take control of your hair, your hands running through it, liking the feeling of your hair being free. You pull your hair to the side, letting it cascade over your shoulder as you walk towards the front gate. Some students still lingered by, talking amongst themselves and some talking about the game.

You look towards the sunset, marveled by the colors and the peaceful feeling you get from it. You sigh in bliss, sinking into the calming feeling. All of that was interrupted when you felt a large hand hit your butt. You blush angrily and turn around, read to attack the pervert. You stop in mid-tracks, realizing it was none other than Aomine Daiki.

Aomine put his hand near his face, making a grabbing motion with it. "Firm," he muttered while staring at his hand. You gape at him incredulously your blush reaching your ears, your whole face a red mess. You give him a hard slap across the head.

"IDIOT, AHOMINE!"

"GUAFF!"


	3. Junk Food

You groan in disgust as you and Aomine walked up to his choice to eat something. He shot you a look. "Hey, I asked you if you wanted to eat somewhere and you couldn't decide, so," he said with a scoff. You roll your eyes and open the door to Maji Burger, a fast food restaurant Aomine suggested that apparently was his favorite place to eat. As the both of you walk up to the counter, you cross your arms in annoyance. "You're supposed to be a star athlete. Are you sure you should be eating this crap?" Aomine rolled his eyes this time. "Doesn't really matter to me; I don't even gain weight," he replied. You shoot him a dirty look, instantly jealous of him. Of course with good looks and raw talent, he just also had to have a fast metabolism too? You blow a strand of hair out of your face. It was your turn to order, but looking at the menu, you suddenly lose your appetite. You promised your mom and Kirumi you'd never touch fast food again, ever since that _incident_ , and you were going to stick to at least this promise. You order a small salad and a cup of water and Aomine ordered a mountain of burgers. As you both grabbed your food, you spotted a table near the back, away from most of the customers and slide in the booth. Aomine sets down his tray right across from yours and takes a seat. He takes a second to look down at your food and shakes his head. You glare at him while taking out your utensils to begin eating.

"What is it?" Aomine looked at you right in the eye while unwrapping one of his burgers. "You eat like a rabbit. Aren't you starving yourself, eating stuff like that?" You stick your tongue out at him as you start to put on your salad dressing. You place the packet of croutons to the side and mix your salad so the dressing gets around evenly. "I'm not good with junk food. It makes me sick and besides, it's really bad for you. The way you eat, you'll get a heart attack before you turn 20!" You explain, pointing at his mountain of cholesterol. Aomine shrugged as he took the last bite of his first burger. "I didn't even know they sold salads here…" He mumbled as he began to unwrap his second burger. You smile as you continued eating your salad.

Some time passed by as the two of ate your food, exchanging a few words of conversation. You suddenly remember something as you were taking a few sips of your water. "Oh, yeah. Aomine?" "Hmm?" He grumbled as he sipped his own drink. "That girl I saw during the game… who is she? The pretty girl with long hair?" You look up at him expectedly. Aomine eyes drawl over to yours in a lazy manner. "Girl with long hair? Ah, you must mean Satsuki."

"S-Satsuki..?" You mumble her name looking away from him to the window. "Yeah, she's the manager of the team," he continued to explain. You look at him again, your eyes widening in shock. "M-Manager? Her? Seriously?" Aomine watches you carefully, his eyebrow raised. "Yeah? What of it?" You zip your mouth shut and continue to sip your drink. To think that such a pretty girl was the manager of your high school basketball team. Since you know how good the team is, you also have to acknowledge that she is really good at her job. This makes you a bit depressed. Satsuki must know a lot about the game and must know Aomine pretty well too…

You purse your lips in annoyance. _'Why the hell should I care if she knows a lot about Aomine? What if they're dating? It's none of my business…' _You close your eyes and sigh, finally feeling the days events catching up to you, making you feel exhausted. "We're not dating, you know," Aomine says while staring at you, one hand resting on the table, his head on his hand. You look up at him, your eyes widened, a slight blush staining your cheeks. "H-Huh? Why would I care about that?" Aomine simply smiled at you which made you shiver. It wasn't one of his sly, smart ass smiles, it was… genuine. You didn't know what to make of it. You look away immediately, your blush growing as the seconds pass by. The grip on your cup tightens as you feel more and more embarrassed.

_'Why am I getting so embarrassed? What the heck would he tell me something like that?' _All these questions started racing through your mind. Nothing but questions that you couldn't possibly process at the same time. Your heart was racing a beat per second. You felt at any moment it would burst through your chest. You could hear Aomine shifting in his seat and suddenly his hand was on top of yours, making your whole body cover in goosebumps. "[Name], look at me," he whispered. You slowly look up and your eyes meet. His eyes were just as intense as the first time you met on the roof top. It was such a beautiful color of blue, you could question if they were the real color of his eyes or not. You felt like you were melting. You were going to melt in your seat and poor old Aomine would have to scoop you up into a cup and take you home. Your body felt hot and you could swear the temperature of the restaurant was at the same level as hell itself. Aomine started to slowly lean in towards and you couldn't help but to lean in as well. It was like a magnetic force was drawing you in. Those eyes and those plump lips that were just tempting and terrorizing you at the same time.

"[Name]?" You wake up from your trance and look up, instantly recognizing that familiar voice. Your draw drops in surprise and you quickly retract your hand and start to babble in embarrassment.

"…T-Taiga-chan!?"


	4. Tiger vs Panther

Although you were very aware you were not a psychic, you really didn't see _this _coming. You were about to kiss, yes _kiss, _Aomine Daiki; ace of Touou school, fearless delinquent with a bad attitude and an obsession with tits. You of all people were going to kiss him. And then out of nowhere, your elementary school friend, that you have not seen in at least 5 years, Taiga Kagami, ends up in the same restaurant as you and stumbles upon you about to kiss Aomine Daiki.

… Could things get any more embarrassing? Of course it could. This was happening to you after all.

As soon as Kagami saw who you were with, he went ballistic. Like a crazed tiger ready to attack his prey. And it wasn't just him either. Aomine stood out of his chair and you could swear you could see his blood boiling through his tan skin.

"Aomine, you asshole! What the hell are you doing here with [Name]?!"

"Haaah? I don't see how that's any of your fucking business, _Taiga," _Aomine replied, saying Kagami's name so low you could practically hear him growling. You immediately start to panic. If you remember correctly, Kagami wasn't the type to remember where he was when he was angry and always got into trouble. It seemed that Aomine was the exact same way. Others in the restaurant were startled by the two boy's outbursts and looked our way. You looked around, getting more embarrassed by the second.

"H-Hey, guys… let's calm down, okay?" You stand up from your seat and try your best to get them to relax, but it was to no avail.

"How the hell do you know [Name], anyways? And what were you about to do to her as well, huh?!" Kagami came in closer to Aomine, his hands balled into fists. You could see the vein popping from his temple. "T-Taiga-chan…!" Aomine scoffed and smiled. "Well if you didn't interrupt, I wonder what would have happened~?" That did it. Kagami grabbed Aomine by the collar, which in retaliation grabbed his wrists and soon they were grappling.

"Ahomine! Taiga-chan! Stop this! What are you doing?!" You shriek as you look at them pushing each other against the window, trying their best to overpower the other. The staff started to stir and you could sense that they were about to call the police. _'Ohmygod, ohmygod, these idiots! What do I do… What do I- OH!' _You got an idea. What was the best way to cool down two hotheads?

You grabbed yours and Aomine's unfinished drinks and stood on top of the booth seat. You then poured both drinks over their heads, which made them stop immediately. "THINK OF THE TIME AND PLACE, YOU IDIOTS!" You screamed angrily. You threw down the empty cups onto the table and hopped down from your seat. You then grabbed your bag and headed out the door in a huff. You could never come back to this restaurant ever again. Well, you didn't mind that since you'd never eat here, but still! Careful not to make eye contact, you head out the door, leaving two distraught, confused and wet boys watching you leave. They both looked at each other and then released the grip they had on the other. They looked around the restaurant, suddenly reflecting on their actions. The manager of the restaurant came up to them and they started to issue an apology.

* * *

When you got home, you were relieved that your mother was not home and went straight to your room. You threw your bag on the floor and then yourself onto your bed and snuggled into your cotton [favorite color] comforter. You closed your eyes and tried your best to fight the oncoming headache that was itching to violate your skull. You don't think you've ever been this mentally and physically exhausted before. Were boys always this hard to handle?

You roll onto your back and look up at the ceiling. Your hand reaches towards your lips and a dark blush stains your cheeks. You were really going to kiss Aomine, weren't you? Your hand flopped to your side and sighed. This didn't really mean you liked him, did it? Wasn't it just you being caught up in the moment? And then there was Taiga...

You rolled onto your side, bringing the tip of your thumb into your mouth, biting it softly. Kagami had really grown since the last time you have seen him. He was so tall and built, you can tell through his uniform and he even still said your name the same way, just like when you were kids. You smiled. You were glad he didn't change. But how did the two know each other anyways? Were they connected by basketball by chance? You knew Kagami had a thing for basketball ever since school days, so it wouldn't be much of a surprise but, the world was small and it was getting smaller each second. You were startled by a low buzzing you heard from across your room.

You sat up slowly and looked at your bag by the door. Was that your phone? You groaned and climbed out of your bed and walked towards your bag. You bent down to open it and fish around for your phone. You flipped it open and read the caller ID. _'Unknown ID?' _You were skeptical about answering the call, since you never really answered unknown numbers, but something told you to answer it. You pressed the talk button and raised the phone to your ear. "Hello?"

"[Name]."

You froze for a second, surprised by the voice at the other end but started to relax. "Taiga-chan?"

"Yeah, hey [Name]…" You could hear the nervousness in his voice. It was kind of cute and typical of him. "What do you want, Taiga?" You walked over to your bed and sat at the edge of it, leaning back on a free hand. You heard Kagami sigh as he tried to string his words together. "Look, [Name], I'm really sorry for what happened earlier. I just… I really don't like Aomine. And seeing you with him and well, I kind of lost it," he explained slowly. You nodded along with his words and lay on your back. "You would think I'd be still angry, but I'm not, so don't worry about it anymore." Kagami sighed again but it was a sigh of relief this time. "Hey, how did you get my number anyways?"

"I ran into Kirumi-san on the way back from Maji Burger." You rolled your eyes. Why was Kirumi where it was most convenient? Now you'll never hear the end of it when you go to school tomorrow. You start to rub your temples, dreading for what was to come. "Hey, [Name]. Do you still live at the same address?" You blink and were a little confused. "Yeah, why?"

"Come outside, would you please?" You sit up instantly and bolt to your bedroom window, opening the curtains all the way back. You look out and you see Kagami looking back up at you, smiling.


	5. Warmth and Lies

"Hey, you do realize that it's really bad for a guy to be standing outside a girl's house this late at night like a total creeper?" You step down from your porch, arms crossed over your chest to shield yourself from the cold wind. Kagami chuckled as he let himself through the gate and walked up to you. He immediately hugged you, earning a small squawk from you. You snuggle into his chest, the warmth emitting from his body making you melt like a piece of ice. "You shouldn't come out here without barely anything on, [Name]. You'll catch a cold," Kagami explains with a small blush on his cheeks. You were sporting some nice short pajama shorts with [favorite animal] print all over with a small shirt with [favorite animal] on the front and it exposed a bit of your naval.

You murmur into his chest, loving his warmth. It still felt the same; the warmth and the smell of Kagami. You really couldn't believe it was the same Kagami; just a little taller. "Let's get you inside already, okay?" You murmured an okay as you sadly step away from him, instantly missing the warmth. You turn towards the house and open the door, stepping in quickly and racing to the kitchen to escape the cold. Kagami chuckled behind you as he took off his shoes and his coat. He followed you into the kitchen after he closed and locked the door, placing his coat on a hanger and his bag on the living room couch. He then sat one of the bar stools at the island and leaned forward onto the counter. He looked around the kitchen and looked back at the living room. "Nothing really changed, I see?" You smile as you fill the kettle with water and place it on the stove. You turn on the burner and faced Kagami. "Yeah, I know. My mom doesn't really like to retouch anything in here. She's too lazy," you explain. "Is your mom here?" You shake your head. "I think she had a date tonight or something like that," you reply as you head to cupboard and grab a couple of mugs. Kagami whistled. "How is your mom anyways?" You shrug your shoulders as you place the mugs on the counter in front of Kagami. "She's same old, same old. Just like this house, haha." Kagami chuckled while shaking his head. "I see you're the same as well, [Name]. Well, from the obvious things at least," he commented. You stick out your chest and pout while looking down at your boobs. "I know… these things grew so damn fast that I have to constantly buy new shirts," you teased. Kagami's face turned beet red and slammed his fist down onto the counter. "I-I-I-I didn't mean that, [Name]! I MEANT YOUR HAIR!" You giggled and wriggled your eyebrows at him. "Of course you did, Taiga-chan~" Kagami was always a fun one to tease. It was so easy to get him flustered. Kagami sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. "That's not funny." You smile innocently at him as you put some a tea bag into each mug. The kettle soon went off, startling the both of you. You smile at each other while you turn off the burner. You then pour hot water carefully into both mugs and place the kettle back on the stove. You push the red mug to Kagami, which he quietly thanked you for as you pick up your own mug.

"So," you start as Kagami takes a sip from his mug. He looks at you with a raised eyebrow, waiting for you to finish. "Want to tell me why you stopped sending me letters? And why you didn't contact me when you apparently came back to Japan? Welcome back, by the way," you finish. Kagami pursed his lips in a straight line as he set down his mug. He tapped his fingers against it, while in thought. You snorted. Whenever he was caught of something, he would always go silent to make sure whatever he was going to say, he said it right so he wouldn't upset the person. Kagami Taiga really never changed. "I know why," you begin, which catches Kagami off guard. "You found some other best friend in America and you couldn't find the right way to tell me that you replaced me, right?" You teased. You expected Kagami to get flustered again, but what you got was a cold, hard stare. That surprised you. Did what you say tick him off? Or were you actually right?

"I could never replace you, [Name]. Don't ever say that again," Kagami warned. You gulp. It was rare to see Kagami so serious. It sent a chill down your spine. You nod and bring the mug back to your mouth. Kagami sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I've been so busy with practicing and school, I really never got a chance to contact any one in Japan. It killed me that I couldn't even contact you, [Name]. Especially you. You're my best friend after all," he explains while looking down at his mug sadly. You instantly felt guilty for the teasing and place down your mug again. You reach across the counter and place your hands on top of his big ones. "It's okay, Kagami. Sure, I was sad about it, but I knew that you were working hard to reach your goal. And look at you now! You've gotten so much stronger! Besides, I was cheering for you every day since you left," you reassured him. You leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, making him blush. He smiled at you and held your hands. "Thanks, [Name]." You smile back at him as you slowly pulled back your hands. But Kagami held fast on them. You look at Kagami in the eye; his smile has disappeared and now he is staring at you. It scares you how serious he looks again. You didn't really like serious Kagami. "T-Taiga-chan?"

"What were you doing with Aomine Daiki, [Name]? How do you know him?" You freeze. You honestly forgot about the whole incident and it made you panic a little because you felt like you were about to get a lecture far worse than what your mom has ever given. You shrug your shoulders, trying to play it off so he didn't get any more mad. "Well, I do go Touou now and we just ended up hanging out together today, that's all." You look away, not being able to meet his eyes. Kagami's eyes narrowed, knowing that you were hiding something. You knew you weren't a good liar but it was kind of true anyways. Kagami released your hands and placed them back on his mug. "Aomine is bad news, [Name]. Don't hang around him too much. He's a giant pervert and I don't trust him around you," he warned. You rolled your eyes. "Okay, _Mom_," you replied sarcastically. Kagami glared at you. "I'm being serious, [Name]." You throw up your hands and let them land on your hips. "Do you seriously think I would hang out with someone dangerous Taiga-chan? Sure, he can be a jerk and a pervert at times, but have you actually took the time to talk to him? To see what he was really like?" Kagami widened his eyes at you, surprised that you were defending him. In all honestly, you surprised yourself. You didn't particularly care that any one badmouthed Aomine, but for some reason it just really ticked you off this time. "…Do you like Aomine, [Name]?" You gaped at him. "D-D-Don't be ridiculous, Taiga-chan! We're just friends! FRIENDS!" You shriek in embarrassment. Your cheeks grow a dark red. Kagami narrowed his eyes at you as he took a sip from his tea watching your reactions.

You really weren't a good liar.


	6. Hiding

The very idea of you having a crush on Aomine didn't even make sense. You were pretty sure the two of you thought the other was annoying and a pain in the ass. Aomine was a prick; he poked fun at you, stole your lunch and sexually harass you! At least it wasn't full blown molestation, but still! You put your head down on your desk as the teacher continued the lesson. Being in the back of class had it's perks; with you being able to take a nap on the days where it was just reading and reviewing. You sighed quietly and turned your head so you faced the window. Why would Aomine like you anyways? Especially when he had that 'Satsuki' girl. She was more than enough for him. You pouted. You hated the way this whole situation made you feel. You've never thought this way about yourself or about anyone before and it confused you and made you scared. It was like you weren't yourself and even Kirumi noticed it. Of course you'd never tell her about what was actually making you upset; knowing fully well that telling Kirumi anything personal is digging your own grave. You tell her one thing and next you thing you know, it's spread around school in 20 minutes. No exaggeration.

The bell rang for lunch and you groaned loudly. Your game was tonight and you really didn't feel like seeing Aomine today. You haven't spoken to him since the whole Maji Burger thing and it's one thing being embarrassed, you could definitely understand, but he never even _apologized _to you for it. So besides the fact you were still sorting out your feelings, he was being a total ass and you weren't having it. It's been a whole two days. That's more than enough time right?

_'Maybe he just doesn't really even care,' _you thought sourly. You closed your eyes and sighed. You pushed yourself away from your desk and looked up to see a very worried Kirumi. You smiled at her. "I'm fine, don't worry. Just a little tired is all," you try to reassure her. Kirumi flashed you a small smile. You hated to make your friend worried about you, but it was something that you had to figure out for yourself and you really didn't want to drag her into it. "We haven't had lunch together in a while, [Name]-chan. Wanna eat?" You smiled brightly and nodded. Kirumi grabbed her lunch and pulled up a chair and sat at your desk. You then pulled out your own bento and opened it. Kirumi took notice of how your bento has changed. She gave you a suspicious look. "[Name]-chan, you're not binge eating again are you? Isn't that more than what you usually eat?" You smiled nervously at her. "This is only because I have a game tonight! Yeah, you know just in case I lose too much carbs after the game. And you know, if I'm hungry, I won't have to spend too much money later," you explain quickly. Kirumi looked at you for a second and nodded in agreement and went back to her lunch. You mentally gave yourself a pat on the back. Thank goodness Kirumi was so slow.

The classroom was startled by the door opening with a loud noise. You and Kirumi looked at the door and at the moment you wanted to hide in a hole. At the door was none other than, a very _angry_, Aomine Daiki. He instantly spotted you, eating your lunch, and walked over to you, his hands in his pockets. Kirumi shook her in seat; you didn't blame her for being scared of him. You placed a hand her shoulder, telling her to calm down and there's nothing to afraid about. You went back to your lunch, completely ignoring the fact Aomine glared down at you and you didn't bother to greet him.

"[Name]". You look up at Aomine through the corner of your eye while popping a piece of hot dog into your mouth. You flip your hair back and look back down at your lunch. "Oh, hey Aomine. What's up?" Aomine slammed one hand down on your desk near your bento, nearly knocking it over. Kirumi squeaked and got up from her seat. You sigh and look up at Aomine with a glare. If only looks could kill. "You wanna explain to me where you've been for the last couple days?" You narrowed your eyes at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you looking for me? That's really surprising because I haven't heard from you in two days. Isn't that such a strange coincidence?" You reply dryly while you pick up your bento, closing it and walking towards the door. You give Aomine a look, telling him to follow you. "Tch." Despite how mad he was, he followed anyways.

* * *

"[Name], what the hell is going on with you?" Aomine asked as he closed the door to the roof. You instantly threw your bento at him, hitting him square in the head, making the food fall out and spill over his pants. "Oi! What the fuck, [Name]?!" You walk up to him and grab him by the collar. "You have no idea how upset I am with Aomine Daiki, so don't come strolling down into my classroom demanding where I was!" You let him go and crossed your arms over your chest. "You don't own me!" Aomine looked at you with a baffled expression. "… Are you seriously still mad about what happened at Maji Burger?" You gaped at him, not believing he just asked you that question. You laughed. "Are you serious Ahomine? You think I'm mad about _that_? You don't get girls at all, do you?" Aomine glared at you. "Well then, what the fuck is wrong then?!" He yelled out at frustration. "What's _wrong _is that you expect me to do this and that and you don't even have the common decency to even apologize to me! It's been two days! TWO DAYS! I bet all you care about it is my stupid lunch isn't it! You don't even care about me or how I feel! What's wrong with _me_?! What's wrong with YOU!" You huff, trying to catch your breath. Your face red and your eyes were blurry from the oncoming tears that were threatening to fall. Aomine stared at you, listening to every word you said.

"…I get it now," he muttered as he walked towards you. "What…?" You step back a few steps but it made him charge in faster. He suddenly grabs you by your wrist and pulls you into his chest. "W-What- What are you do-" You were cut off when his lips crashed into your own.


	7. Rooftop Romance

You should of pushed him off. You should of fought with every muscle you got… but you just couldn't. You tried but you honestly couldn't. It was like he was draining all the strength in your body. You tried to speak, but with the advantage your mouth opened, Aomine sought that advantage to slip his tongue inside. You moaned in response and decided to give in. You wrap your hands around his neck, making the kiss deeper. His arms were around your waist, pulling you closer to him, grinding his pelvis into yours. You shuddered into his touch as you felt his hands grab onto your butt and squeezed it gently. You reacted by going on your tippy toes, trying to wiggle out of his grip but it only made him more determined. He picked you up by your thighs and wrapped them around his waist as he turned the both you around so your back hit the rooftop door. You groaned at the sudden pain of your back hitting the uncomfortable wall, but all was forgotten when he continued to grind against you; the friction hitting all the right spots. You moaned loudly as your hands found their way into his deep blue hair, gripping it for support. He growled possessively; his grip on your thighs tightening. His mouth found your neck and started to nip at it; biting it gently then harshly, licking then kissing it. You could feel him getting harder as it started probing you into that _spot. _You moaned his name and started grinding against him yourself, wanting that feeling to more into you. Aomine cursed and reached down to his zipper, letting his member pop free, still constrained by his boxers. He bucked his hips into you, making you yell out. He continued this, basically fucking you through your underwear. You panted and gripped onto his shoulders, bringing your hips down so you could get it much as you can inside of you as you possibly could. Even through your underwear, it felt so amazingly good that you couldn't help but wonder how could actual sex be any better?

The two of you continued to dry hump each other, whispering sweet nothings to each other, kissing and battling tongues. Aomine cursed a lot naturally, but during this kind of situation, it really turned you on. You began to nibble on his earlobe, earning a moan from him in return. It made you incredibly happy inside that you were able to make him make that sound. You were reaching your climax. You won't be able to hold it in much longer. Your pants became ragged as you tried to tell Aomine you were close.

"Haah, haah, A-Aomine… please, I-I-I can't!" But Aomine understood exactly what you meant because he was just as close. You pulled him into another kiss as he ferociously bucked his hips into you, your back hitting the wall with each thrust. "Ahn, D-Daiki!" That did it for him. You could feel his waist start to convulse and just the mere thought that he came, made you as well. The strength left Aomine's legs, making him drop to his knees, with you still holding onto him, dropping onto his lap. The both you tried to catch your breath. Your head and body felt so hot and you knew you looked like a mess. Aomine's hair was messy, his eyes were so glossy as well as his lips and a cute, deep blush was on his cheeks. He certainly looked like someone who just had intense dry sex with someone. You guessed you probably looked the same. Aomine licked his lips and leaned in for another kiss. You willingly accept the kiss, Aomine grunting with approval. His fingers crawled up your thighs, under your skirt and fiddled with the strings of your underwear, plucking at them, making them make sounds. You giggle into the kiss, making him smile in return. You peck his lips, occasionally biting his lower lip and pulling on it. He chuckled as his hands massaged your thighs and your butt, making you squeal and squirm in his lap.

"You're so cute," he murmured as he leaned in for another kiss. You felt a jolt of electricity through your body. Aomine called you cute and it made you feel really giddy. You kiss him back fully, loving the way how his lips felt against yours. It just felt so _right. _He began to pepper your neck with kisses again. "Mm, Daiki~" You murmur trying to push him off. "Hmm~?" He mumbled happily. You figured he must like it when you call him by his first name.

"I really like you, Daiki," you whisper. You hide your face in his shoulder, too embarrassed to look him in the face even after the h-things you just did. Aomine sighed and rubbed your back. "I know, stupid," he replied. You pout and look up at him. You playfully hit him in the shoulder. "That's not what you're supposed to say!" Aomine chuckled and kissed your nose.

"I love you, [Name]." You widen your eyes in shock. Aomine was… in love with you? Did he really just say that? "R-Really?" Aomine sighed in annoyance. "Yes, stupid. I love you," he replied with a smirk. You hug him tightly, feeling like you're in a dream. "I've actually liked you a for a while now," Aomine muttered. You gasp in surprise, the hug become tighter. Kirumi's words suddenly floating back to your head.  
_  
"Wellll!~ You didn't hear it from me, but I heard a certain someone from our basketball team has been eyeing you for some time now!" _

So she was actually telling the truth this time. To think that it was Aomine who liked you this whole time. You separated from him and kissed him on the lips softly. "I love you too, Ahomine." Aomine bit your cheek as revenge which made you squeal and try to escape from him. He laughed as he grabbed hold of you, with no intention of letting go. "Let go of me, Daiki~ The bell is going to ring soon and I have to go um, well, clean up and stuff," you mutter the last part since it was really embarrassing. Aomine leaned into your ear and whispered, "I'll lick it clean for you." Your ear turned red as your face burned a dark crimson. You glared at him, the words you want to say you had a hard time stringing them together.

"STUPID AHOMINE!" You finally yell as you give a hard slap across the top of his head.

"GUAFFF!"


	8. Your Knight vs Your Prince

You got into position as the ball headed in your direction. You wanted to get the right timing; the perfect timing. You jump into the air, raise your hand and spike the ball with all your strength over the net. The audience is in an uproar as the ball whizzed over the net onto your opponent's side. Your opponents scramble to catch the ball before it reaches the ground, but it was too fast for them. The ball goes between two players and hits the ground and the whistle blows. The audience stands to their feet and cheers. You scored the winning point. Your teammates cheer and huddle around you, lifting you up off the ground and singing praises to your name. You laugh and cry of happiness. You were so overwhelmed with emotions that you couldn't help but cry. As your teammates let you down, they hugged you and comforted you. They were like your second family, these girls. As the announcer made the final announcement about who won, your team lined up in front of the other team and bowed in unison. It was a great game.

* * *

The audience started to clear out of the gymnasium and the hype started to die down. As your teammates chatted with some of their friends and others went to the locker room, you scanned the audience for someone familiar. You smiled, spotting him immediately as he walked towards you, that smug grin on his face. You shake your head and run towards him, and kiss him. Your teammates cooed and cheered at the two of you. Aomine hugged you tightly as he kissed cheek. You turned towards your teammates and stuck out your tongue at them. Aomine turned your head towards him and kissed you again, yet this one was longer and more passionate. As you parted, a blush dusted your cheeks. "The volleyball team ain't that bad," he commented, rubbing your back. You giggle, taking his hands and laced your fingers with his own. You tip toe and peck him on the lips. "I told you, we kick ass, man," you reply. Your teammates call out to you, letting you know they were going to get changed. You called back to them that you were coming and gave Aomine a quick kiss before running off after them. "Hurry up!" You hear Aomine call after you. You look back at him and smile while going through the doors to the locker room.

Aomine shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards to the exit of the gymnasium. He was startled when the door opened and of course it was Kagami that walked through. Aomine scowled and stopped in his tracks. Kagami glared at him as he walked through the door, closing it behind him.

"Aomine."

"Kagami."

The two stared at one another. The tension in the atmosphere was so thick; it felt like at any moment a fight could break out again. But considering what happened last time, they really didn't want to make you angry again. Kagami balled his fists as he walked closer to Aomine, closing the distance by a few meters. "Aomine. Do you really like, [Name]?" Aomine blinked at him, his frown deepening. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kagami sighed, raising his hand to his forehead, pinching his eyebrows. "[Name] is an important person to me. If she's happy being with you, that's one thing. But it doesn't change the fact that I don't like you and I don't trust you," Kagami explained. He let his arm fall back down to his side and put his other hand in his pocket. Aomine scoffed. "And why should what you think of me matter?" Kagami glared at him, his patience really running out. He walked closer and jabbed his finger into Aomine's shoulder, causing the bluenette to move a step back. "Because, if you ever make her cry, I'm going to kill you," Kagami threatened, venom dripping from each word. Aomine slapped Kagami's hand away from him, his glare matching the others. "Our relationship has nothing to do with you _Taiga_. She's important to me too," Aomine stated. Kagami blinked at him, surprised at his sudden confession. It made him ticked off. He was ticked off by the whole situation. Kagami really expected to you to at least date someone more noble. Maybe even him… But it didn't happen that way and he decided to support you because being your friend was much more important than being selfish.

The two were startled as the doors to the locker room opened and you came out with your duffel bag, feeling refreshed. You stop for a second as you spot Kagami and Aomine together. You mentally sweat dropped and walked over to the two, one hand on your hip. "What's this about~?" You question the two. They didn't look guilty, but they couldn't look you in the eye. Aomine looked embarrassed and Kagami was nervous about something. You pout, hoping to hear an answer, but knowing the two of them, you knew you weren't going to get an answer out of them. Kagami was the first to break the silence. He smiled and pulled you into a hug, which ticked Aomine off instantly. "Congratulations, [Name]. You were really awesome out there today," he congratulated you. You hug him back and thanked him. As the two of you pulled apart, Aomine tugged your arm towards him, pulling you to his side, a hand resting on your waist. Kagami and Aomine exchanged glances, a flicker of hatred in their eyes. You sighed while grabbing both of their hands. "Let's get out of here already, okay you two? I'm hungry," you suggest as you pull them towards the door.


	9. Sleepover

"Thank you for your patronage!" The cashier chimed as you thank her and grab your bag of goodies. You step out of the convenience store and walk towards the park across the street. You smile as you spot Aomine and Kagami, sitting across from one another, practically shooting daggers at one another. Exactly where you left them. You sigh as you walked up to the table, the two boys happy to see you considering they hated being left along with one another. You hand out the snacks and drinks you bought and took your seat next to Aomine. He leaned over to you, giving you a few quick kisses on the cheek, whispering thank you. You giggled and blushed, liking the romantic side of him. Kagami cleared his throat, reminding the two of you that he was still there. You mouthed a silent apology, which Kagami let it slide because he could never be truly upset with you. Aomine scoffed and tore open the package to his melon bread, eating it with a scowl. He leaned back against his chair and put an arm around you, pulling you closer to him. You accept his offer and snuggle into his side while opening your own melon bread, nibbling on it in happiness. Kagami rolled his eyes and opened his hero sandwich, eating it in silence.

You didn't realize how awkward it would be to have them together at the same time. You had a glimmer of hope that since what happened last time was such a disaster, they'd be better. But at least they were civil. "[Name], how many more games do you have this season?" Kagami questioned as he took another bite of his sandwich. You hold your hand up to your chin, tapping it while in thought. "I think I have about 3 or 4 more and then I can rest easy for the rest of the year~" Aomine hummed in approval. "Then you'll have more Aomine time," he commented. Kagami rolled his eyes so hard, you afraid it was going to roll out of his head. You chuckle and lightly hit Aomine in the chest. "Idiot~" You teased, throwing him a cute smile. Aomine couldn't help but smile when you smiled and you liked it when he smiled. Not those offending smirks but a nice, handsome smile. You blushed. When he smiled at you like that, you always remind yourself that you're dating him and that it was real and not a dream. He was really yours and you were really his. Aomine leaned forward and kissed you. You happily kiss back and while you had the feeling of wanting more, Kagami belched. The two of you separated and looked at him with a look of disgust. Kagami apologized but he didn't mean it. You sighed and opened your drink. "[Name], I forgot to ask you. What's your plans for this weekend?" Kagami asked with hope in his eyes. He wanted to hang out with you and he's been looking forward to it ever since he got back from America. You and Aomine twitched at the question; you exchanged glances with him and looked at Kagami with a sad smile. "Ah, sorry, Taiga-chan. I'm spending the weekend at Daiki's," you reply with a apologetic tone. Kagami's eyes widened in shock. He stood up and slammed his hands down on the table, startling the two of you. "W-What! [Name]!" You shrink back in your seat, confused. "W-What!" Aomine smiled and shrugged. "You heard the lady," he said as he stole a sip of your drink.

Kagami glared at him and then looked back at you, a flash of worry in his eyes. "[N-Name]! You can't sleep over his house! Don't you think you're moving a little too fast?" "T-Taiga-chan! What makes you think we're even going to do stuff like that?!" You retort, your face turning a dark red. Kagami pointed at Aomine accusingly. "You seriously think that since he has the chance to be alone with you, he won't make a move?!" Aomine rolled his eyes and placed the bottle down onto the table. "She's my girlfriend. Why wouldn't I make a move?" Kagami bared his fangs at Aomine, ready to punch his lights out at any moment. You stand up to intervene. "Calm down, Taiga-chan! He's just kidding! Besides, his mom is going to be home all weekend!" Kagami looked at you, his eyes still fill with anger; it took him a while to finally register what you have stated and began to calm down. He took his seat and stared down at his food in silence.

You sigh and sit down again, Aomine then lacing his fingers with your own. It became a habit for Aomine to have some kind of physical contact with you. You asked him about it once and all he said was:

_"I don't know, it just makes me comfortable, I guess." _ And you didn't mind at all; it was really cute of him.

* * *

It was time to part ways as you hugged Kagami good-bye. You can tell he was really uncomfortable with the idea of you being at his house for 2 days. The hug ran for too long, and with Aomine's jealousy, a verbal fight soon commenced. A lot of threats thrown around and you complained that you were exhausted. You grabbed hold of Aomine's arm, pulling him away from Kagami, in the direction of his house. You call to Kagami that you'd text him before you went to sleep and that sort of put him at ease. With one final look of death, Aomine finally let it go, turning his back to Kagami, fixing the strap on your duffel bag over his shoulder. You latch onto his other arm, while looking up at him with a smile. He blushed and looked away, embarrassed. He had told you once he hated himself for not being able to control himself when he was around Kagami. You assured him that he was fine, but you wished that they would get along because they were both important to you.

"So… what's Kagami going to do when he finds out you lied to him?" You look to the side with a pout. "You know my mom is gone for the weekend," he commented with a smirk. You shrugged, resting your head against his arm. "Well, if I didn't say that he'd really be angry!" Aomine chuckled and shook his head. Ever since Aomine suggested the sleepover idea, you were so excited. It's been a little over a month now that the two of you had started dating and nothing beyond make out sessions have happened since the whole rooftop scene. Aomine admitted for being swept up in the moment, to which you agreed fully. He wanted to start over and take it slow because he treasured you. You smile and blush at the memory. He didn't show it much but in front of you, he was actually a total sweetheart and thought of nothing but catering to you. Sure, he would endlessly tease you but it wasn't like before that he purposefully wanted to make you angry. You were excited to finally have some complete alone time with Aomine. He's been busy with basketball practice a lot since Satsuki literally begged you to force him to come and he couldn't say no to you. He whined about it, which sometimes you gave in and let him do what he wants, but he went to practice which made Satsuki happy, and it made you happy that she was happy because she didn't bug you to the point of annoyance.

This weekend was going to perfect and you were going to make sure of it.


End file.
